The girl on fire
by NATE15765
Summary: "Get on the train idiot", there's me Katniss Everdeen, with my fierce personality, and with me going to boarding school, let's face it my life can't get any better.
1. The beginning

**16 Year old Katniss Everdeen P.O.V**

* * *

"Get on the train Idiot" There's me, Katniss Everdeen with my 'fierce' personality

"Yeah,yeah,yeah" Replies Gale Hawthrone,my best friend as he struggles with our bags.

"Um, do you need help Gale?" I ask

"Nope it's all under control" He says as we finally enter the train

"Aha! Here's a empty compartment!" He says

"Yippe!" I say sarcastically as we sit down

I look out the window and Gale tries to sleep, an hour passes and we finally arrive I wake Gale up.

"Wha-" he says

"We're here" I say as I shake him awake

"Ok I'll get the bags" He says

Once we got off the train I looked up to see, Panem Boarding school,the best boarding school ever, very tough to get in I heard.

"Katniss here's your bags he says

"Oh yeah thank you" I replie

Night begins to fall as we reach the front desk, with a old lady sitting behind it.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen and this is Gale Hawthorne"

"Ahhh Everdeen" she says searching for a key

"Aha! Here it is! Room 74" the lady says

"Thanks"

"Hawthrone room 71"

"Thank you" He says

With that we ride the elevator to the rooms.

"See you latter Catnip!" He yells across the hall

I struggle to open the door with my heavy bags

A brown haired girl pops around the corner

"Oh here let me help you!" She says, she unlocks the door

"Thanks" I say, she helps me with bags

I walk in to find that there is two girls one seems to be unpacking, the other one isn't there but her suitcase is lying unpacked

"Hey! I'm Glimmer! But you can call me g-"

"Yes, Glimmer you said that a million times!".Says the brown haired girl

"She prefers to be called 'Glim'" the brown haired girl whispers to me

"Gosh Clove! I know I'm just telling this girl here!" She says while applying lipstick to here lips.

"Oh, yeah I'm Clove" The brown haired girl says l, she holds out her hand to me

"Katniss everdeen" I say while shaking her hand

"I'm Glimmer Sparks" The blonde girl says

"Now let's go clove we got to get ready!" Glimmer say

"Wait ready for what?" I ask

"Well we are going to a huge party that's being thrown by Peeta Mellark the most popular guy here!" Clove says

"Can I come?" I ask

"Sure!" They say

The next 4 hours we spend unpacking and getting ready.

I'm straightening my hair when a knock on the door interrupts us

"Ill get it" I say

I open the door to find Gale

"Hey Gale!" I says

"Katnip" he says

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Marvel"

"Excuse me?" I ask

"My friend marvel came to see if a girl named Glimmer Sparks was in here" he says

I see a tall boy behind him

"Yeah she's here" I say

"Yo! Glim some guy named marvel here to see you!"

Glimmer came out with her hair curled and in a red dress

"Hey babe, ready to go?" He asks

"Almost" She says

"Katniss! LETS GO!" Clove yells

"Ugh" I say, Clove throws the lipstick to me and I apply it as we are walking out.

We take the elevator and exit the building

* * *

At the party

* * *

When we arrive the party's going wild, Marvel and Glimmer run over to a group of boys.

Clove hits the bar, me and Gale go to the dance floor.

The song timber plays and I see girls dancing with boys, twerking and all.

"Hey I'm gonna get some drinks okay?" I say to Gale

He nods "be careful" he says

I walk over to the bar and get two beer's.

I'm walking back when- Bam! I bump into someone, the beer spills all over me

"Damn" I say

"Oh I'm so sorry about that! Says the boy who bumped into me

"Its oka-" I never finish, he has the most icy blue eyes.

"Umm, are you okay, ill buy you a new beer?" He asks

I snap out of my faze and answer "ye-yes"

He buys me a beer I return back to Gale to find him kissing a blonde girl.

_Classic gale,_ I say to myself

I walk away and sit outside on the bench

"Hey" Calls a voice

"Wha-,Oh hey" Its the boy with the icy blue eyes

"What you doing out here?" He asks

"No reason" I say

"Cato Ludwig" he says holding out his hand

"Katniss Everdeen" I says

""So,Katniss tell me about your-" He is interrupted

"Yo, Cato man! What you doing out here the party's in there!" Yells a boy

"Why hello" he says

"Um, hi"

"come on Cato man." He says

"Okay, bye Katniss" Cato says

I wave goodbye, _boys._

* * *

I wake up in my bed, stretch and get ready for the morning

"Hey Katniss!" Screams Clove

"Whaaaa!Damn you Clove thats not funny" I say

"I know"

"So what happened last night"

" Well you got drunk and went all crazy we came back here and fell asleep" She says

"Hey guys" Says Glimmer who's hair is a huge mess

"Umm Glimmer look in the mirror" I say

She turns and looks in the mirror

* * *

What happened next was unexpected, and I'm not saying what 's just says it wasn't pretty

We walk to the cafeteria we find the boys and sit down with them

"So guys I heard that Annie dating Finnick Odair" Glimmer gossips

"No freakin way" says Cato

"Yeah right!"

But we turn to see Annie Cresta kissing Finnick Odair

"You were saying?" Glimmer says

"Cato man what's up?" Calls a boy.

"Peeta my man" Cato says

They do a fist bump thingy and 'Peeta' sits down with us

"Whos that?" Asks Peter pointing to me

"Katniss Everdeen" Glimmer says

"Hi I'm-"

"Peter mellark" I say

"Peeta" he corrects

"Oh" I say

The whole time we eat Peeta smirks at me and Cato just stares

What is up with boys?

* * *

** Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I dedicate this story to Holly Stalling **

**Who went up fighting. And thank you Jordan. Review guys!**


	2. Friendship and Greece

Katniss P.O.V

My phone dings and I sneak a look at it.

**Glim glimmer: Peeta is TOTTALY in love with you!**

**Kitty:no way!**

**Glim glimmer:duhhhhh he likes you!**

**Kitty:what ever**

Even though I had two boys chasing after me,well I wasnt ready for a boyfriend. Yet.

"So Guys what class do you have next?" Asked Clove

"History" Cato says

"Math" Peeta says

"History" I say

"Cool we got the same class" Cato says

I look over at Peeta, in his eyes I think I saw jealousy, maybe not?

The bell rings announcing the end of breakfast, and time for the first class

"Come on Kat" Cato says

We walk down to history we find a bunch of teens sitting on the desks talking,and the teacher walks in.

I send a look to Cato, I mean she has PINK hair isn't that creepy?

"Hello class im Professor Trinket and I will be your history teacher"

"Today we will be learning about Greece" She says

Moans and groans fill the air

"Manners!"she shrieked

"I want you to partner up and write a eassy on Greece" she states

"WHAT?!"

"Not fair!"

"U suck!"

"Manners!" She cries

I turn to Cato I roll my eyes

"Partner's?" He asks

I nod

"So, partner up and study hard!" She giggles as she says this

After an hour of history, a few hour of Math, Science come the best class. Music

Luckily I had all my friends on it.

As we all walk in, everyone seems to be laughing, at least till the teacher comes in

"Hello class! I'm Cinna, and I'm your music teacher,.I hope we will all have fun." He says

"Now I need a volunteer" he says

Tons of hands shoot in the air

"To sing for me"

The hands go down

"Lets see,mmmmmm, you" he says

Then I realize hes pointing at me

"No,no,no" I say

"Come on Kat"

"You can do it"

"Please" asks Cato

"Fine" I say

All my friends cheer and I walk on stage I chose a song in my head.

_Deep in a meadow under the willow,a bed of grass a soft green pillow_

_ Lay down your head and close your eyes, here it is safe here it is warm._

I look up and see everyone's faces

"Was I that bad" I ask

"Bad that was a-" Peeta starts but Cato cuts him off

"Beautiful" he states

* * *

"No! "

"Yes"

"No Cato I'm not, dressing up as Athena for Greece!" I say as we argue down the hall

"Yes, please the teacher will love it!" He says

"Love what?" Peeta asks

"Oh something for a project" I say

"Okay, So Kat wanna come to the pool later? Glimmer and the rest of us are going."

"Umm, sorry Peeta but I kinda have to work with Cato" I say

"Thats cool" he says

He walks away, I try to talk to Cato again but glimmer and clove yank me away from him

I shoot him the "I'm sorry look" he nods

"What the heck guys" I yell

"So Kat what did you say to Peeta about the date?" Asks clove while wiggling her eyebrows

"I said-wait it was a date?" I ask confused

"Yeah duhhh" glimmer says

"Oh I said no" I say

Glimmer and clove look at each other

"What?" I ask

"He totally likes you!" They yell

"Well I don't like him" I say

"Whatever, let's go back to our room" they say

Back at our room thinking about what glimmer said,when a knock on the door,interrupts me

I open the door to find Peeta

"Oh Peeta what are you doing here?" I ask

"To figure out if this is the right thing" he says

"What I don-" I'm cut off by him pressing his lips to mine.


End file.
